The Dream that was forgotten
by the.official.sophie.m
Summary: John and Sherlock have been partners in crime and best friends for quite awhile. Will John and Sherlock finally show there true affection to each other? Or will they break? My first published fanfic btw so yay! Hope you like the story. ;)
1. Chapter 1

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1: ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴ

Sherlock waits at the airport for John.

"Hello John. How was your trip?" asks Sherlock as he greeted John. "Hi. It was nice. It was cool to be in Cuba. I did a lot volenteering and-" John began.

"Okay, don't need to hear the details. Moving on." interrupted Sherlock. Sherlock and John head to the flat. John begins to unpack his things.

"It's nice." John says.

"What's nice?" asks Sherlock.

"To be here. To be with you." said John.

"It's nice to have you here too." smiled Sherlock.

"So, how's it been?" asked John.

"Same old same old mysteries and boringness and same old same old me." responded Sherlock.

"Okay, Um are you saying you were bored without me?" wondered John.

"Maybe I was. I don't know." answered Sherlock.

"Well I'm here now." John says.

"Yes I see that." Sherlock says back.

"I'm gonna finish unpacking." said John.

"Well If you need me, I'll be over there." responded Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2: ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀsᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪssɪɴɢ ʙʀɪᴅᴇ

*Sherlock theme plays*

"Good morning, Sherlock. Want any pancakes?" John says as he grabs a plate of pancakes.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." replied Sherlock.

"Don't you want breakfast?" questioned John.

"No, not really." answered Sherlock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"I said yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Fine. I'll have breakfast. With you." Sherlock says finally.

John smiles. He only bugged Sherlock and kept asking because he wanted Sherlock to have breakfast with him. He seemed to have enjoyed Sherlock's presence.

"Did you make this?" asked Sherlock.

"Yeah. I made it for you." John answered.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't eat much." Sherlock says.

"I know, but I just wanted to make you something." added John.

"Well I'm done now." Sherlock proceeds as he walks to his desk.

*The phone rings*

"Hello?" answered Sherlock, picking up the phone.

"I-Is this..Mr. Holmes?" stammered a lady's voice.

"Yes, this is Sherlock Holmes. Are you alright? What's going on? Who are you?" asked Sherlock.

"My name is Adelade Clark. I was at my wedding, I'm not sure where I am, I think I'm in trouble. Please Mr. Holmes, I need your help." responded the lady. "Oh no, he's coming! Aaaaa-" the call ended with her scream.

"What was that?" wondered John.

"A bride is in trouble, but I don't know where she is. The call ended with her scream." replied Sherlock.

"Well how are you gonna find her?" asked John.

"I'll have to track down the cell and go to the address of where it got tracked down. Then I'll eventually find her there." explained Sherlock as he began to leave the flat.

"Can I come with?" John asks.

"Yes, of course. I'd like that." Sherlock said as he smiled.

John smiled and began walking with Sherlock. They took a cab to the place. They arrived at a strange old building. John and Sherlock walked inside.

"What is this place? It's quite dark." whispered John.

"I'm not sure. Let's find out." said Sherlock softly.

A mysterious man walked by. Sherlock and John hid at the side of a wall. The man left and they heard a lady crying.

"Hello? Are you alright? It's okay it's just Sherlock Holmes and his friend John." says John. The lady continued to cry.

"It's okay. Tell us what's wrong." continued John.

"That-that man! He held me captive here! I'm supposed to be at my wedding! And-and my family and my husband!" cried the lady.

"It's alright. We'll get you back to your wedding." responded Sherlock.

"Thank you but I think you should go soon. The man is about to come." The Lady, Adelade said.

"Just tell me, what did the man look like?" asked Sherlock.

"The man's here now! You have to leave!" exclaimed Adelade.

"We'll get you out! Hurry!" insisted Sherlock and John as they untied Adelade. Sherlock and John turn around. The man clapped his hands 3 times.

"Well if it isn't Sherlock Holmes and his cute little companion, John Watson trying to solve mysteries and saving people." the man said in a sing song voice.

"Show yourself!" yelled Sherlock.

The man left the darkness and revealed himself.

"Moriarty!" shouted Sherlock. "We thought you were dead a long time ago!"

"Ah yes, it's me, and you thought wrong." Moriarty replied. "Another thing."

"What?" asked Sherlock.

"You might wanna turn around." says Moriarty.

Sherlock turns around.

"John! What did you do him? Bring him back!"

"Oh how desperate." mocked Moriarty as he walked away.

"Moriarty!" Sherlock cried out.

Sherlock went back to his flat.

"Hello, Sherlock." greeted Mrs. Hudson.

"Hello." replied Sherlock. He said it a bit more gloomy because he started to feel empty without John and knowing that he's gone.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Fine I guess." answered Sherlock.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hudson repeated.

"It's, nothing." Sherlock sighed.

"Please, what's wrong?" repeated Mrs. Hudson.

"Fine. It's.. John." Sherlock finally said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You poor love." sympathized Mrs. Hudson.

"Well off I go." Sherlock says as he puts on his coat and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" wondered Mrs. Hudson.

"To find John Watson!"


	3. Chapter 3

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3: ᴛʜᴇ ғᴏʀɢᴏᴛᴛᴇɴ ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴ

Sherlock sneaks inside Moriarty's house. He looks around. He finds a gold expensive crown and a cup of tea.

"A bit cold, meaning he was here a while ago." deducted Sherlock.

"Don't touch that!" Moriarty began. "I wasn't done with that."

"You bring back John Watson or.." Sherlock started.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" interrupted Moriarty. "There's no need. Cause I already brought him back. Visit this address. You'll find your "John" there."

Sherlock goes to the address. John is at a house with another friend. Sherlock rings the doorbell.

"It looks like we have a guest. I'll get the door." John says to his friend.

"Hello John. I'm back." Sherlock said.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" asked John.

"Sherlock Holmes, and your John Watson." Sherlock answered.

"Of course I know who I am. Nice to meet you, but how do you know me?" wondered John.

"We've met a long time ago. How do you not remember?" says Sherlock.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember knowing you except for today." replied John.

"It's alright. I'll be going now." Sherlock said as he began to leave John's flat. Sherlock went back to his flat.

"Hello Sherlock! how did your finding go?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Well, I found him."

"Oh that's wonderful!" exclaimed Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes, It's great." Sherlock said looking a bit sad.


	4. Chapter 4

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4: ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴᴠᴇsᴛɪɢᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

"Oh, what's wrong?" wondered Mrs. Hudson.

"It's fine. It's nothing." replied Sherlock.

"What happened? Is it about John?"

"Okay yes. He's.." Sherlock began.

"He's what?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"He's forgotten." Sherlock says.

"What do you mean he's forgotten?"

"He's forgotten about his life, what he has done, and... forgotten about me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sherlock. He will remember again, let's hope."

"What I have to do is figure out who made him forget, what happened, and who started all of this. And I know exactly who. Moriarty."

Sherlock goes to see Moriarty.

"Oh, well it looks like I have a visitor. What do you want?" Moriarty asks.

"I know it was you." says Sherlock.

"You have to be a little more specific. What was me?"

"You're the one who erased John's memory. But how?"

"Oh I knew you'd figure it out by now. I had to let you see that little John Watson doesn't belong to you."

"He's my friend! He does belong!" yelled Sherlock.

"I don't think so. Plus, he doesn't even know you anymore."

"He will remember! I'll make him remember."


	5. Chapter 5

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5: ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ ᴏғ ʜᴀᴘᴘɪɴᴇss

Then, Sherlock awoke.

"It was just a dream." he said in his head. "It wasn't real at all." He got up and left his room. The next day, John came back to Sherlock's flat.

"Hello, Sherlock."

"Hello, John."

John came to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and Sherlock began to go on his computer.

"Being with you. It's nice." John said after a while with silence.

Sherlock smiled slightly.

"Yes, It sure is."

"I had a dream." Sherlock said.

"What was it about?" questioned John.

"It was about you, forgetting about me."

"I would never forget you."

"Neither would I."


End file.
